It is well known to provide photographic prints which are typically displayed in the form produced or placed into a mounting structure such as a frame or album. These mounting structures help maintain the integrity of the photographic print preventing damage to the print caused by inadvertent bending or folding of the print. Folding of the print causes the photographic emulsion to crack and thus destroy the appearance of the print.
An additional problem with the display of photographic prints is the size of the mounting structures are required to be larger than the photographic print. This is especially true with oversize photographic prints such as posters, panoramic prints, or enlargements. Thus the prints must be stored in an area that is larger than the original print.
Another problem with the prior art is the difficulty with storing a collection of different size photographic prints in a single storage structure. In the prior art the album is at least as large as the largest print contained therein. Thus there is a need to provide a structure that allows the compact storage of images of various sizes.
It is known in the prior art to provide dual sided album pages such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,791,692; 5,957,502; and 6,004,061. However, the display of images on these pages is limited to the size of the single folded album page.
Thus there is a need to provide a improved photographic image product and method of making same to minimize or avoid the problems of the prior art.